Familia
by RinkuPanda
Summary: One-shot. La familia es lo más preciado que tiene una persona, según dicen. Ellos están ahí para apoyarte y ayudarte en los malos momentos, algo similar a los amigos, pero notablemente distinto. Aquí se muestra como Len aprende a convivir con su nueva familia, su mujer y su hijo.


_Vocaloid no me pertenece._

* * *

**Familia**

Rin sentía un agotamiento que superaba a todos los demás que había tenido. Después de la pequeña baja por parto, el trabajo se le venía encima y no disponía de tiempo libre para ella ni para su familia. Después de todo, quería disfrutar de su hijo y su marido... ¿tan difícil era aquello? era cierto que durante ese periodo de tiempo había pasado mucho tiempo con su familia, sin embargo, empezaba a creer que se saltaría una etapa de la vida de su hijo. Lo peor aun, es que la clínica estaba en un punto máximo donde se exigía mayor atención y horas extra de trabajo. Asi que, su rutina era llegar a las once de la noche, darle de cenar a su pequeño hijo y tirarse a dormir hasta las cinco de la madrugada, cuando tenía que madrugar nuevamente para ir al trabajo. Y de allí no salía. Su pequeño despacho se había convertido en su segunda casa. Ni si quiera tenía tiempo de volver a casa para comer con ellos... ¡pedía comida rápida! y hacía varios días que no tenía momentos íntimos con Len. Sobretodo, teniendo en cuenta que muy de vez en cuando la llamaban para urgencias. Además, que actualmente consideraba tener un virus por ciertos síntomas que presentaban naúseas, mareos... etcétera.

—¡Genial!—exclamó la rubia con furia contra el auricular del teléfono.—¿Cómo puedes exigirme tanto? ¡necesito un descanso, éstas dos últimas semanas eh trabajado jornadas completas!—gritó, tratando de evadir a su jefe. Comenzaba a hartarla que la tuviese como primera opción.—Sí, sí... lo sé... serán unas horas... ¡pero exijo un descanso!—dicho lo siguiente, colgó. Dió un bufido y frotó su cara con las dos manos.

Con desgana, se incorporó de la cama y caminó hacia el armario. De él sacó unos pantalones y una blusa blanca, ¿qué más le daba en ese momento como vestía? volvió a sentarse en el borde de la cama para colocarse los zapatos. Todavía con los humos subidos, sintió unos brazos rodearla posesivamente. Dejó salir una sonrisa serena con aquel gesto. Pobre, no tenía ni un maldito minuto disponible al día para darle cariños.

—¿A dónde vas?—preguntó una voz ronca y masculina desde atrás.

—A trabajar... de nuevo—el odio que le pilló a esa palabra.

Len gruñó contra el blanquecino cuello de su pareja.

—¿Otra vez?... si quieres puedo ir yo a hablar con tu jefe...—sugirió, él también estaba harto de como la exigían tanto.

—No te preocupes, solo serán unas horas...

—¿Seguro? estás enferma, no deberías trabajar así—gruñó.

—Tranquilízate, ¿podrás apañártelas con Nero?—preguntó con un tono más cariñoso.

—Claro... ¿llegarás muy tarde?—volvió a preguntar reteniéndola contra su pecho.

—No—dejó soltar un pequeña risa, que hombre.—ya te dije que solo serán unas horitas—volteó un poco para acariciar la mejilla del rubio y depositar un beso sobre sus labios.

Len maldijo contra los labios de la rubia. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ésta se había zafado del abrazo y ahora estaba en la puerta, apresurada.

—¡Recuerda, si no hay pañales en la cómoda los hay en el armario!—exclamó—Te quiero—cerró la puerta de un golpe seco. Len frunció el ceño, ésta mañana había despertado con ganas de jugar y nuevamente se la robaban. Escuchó el motor del coche encederse y alejarse. Se levantó y se vistió una camisa negra y unos pantalones vaqueros para luego dirigirse a la habitación de su hijo, quien había empezado su lloriqueo matutino.

Una vez allí, se inclinó hacia la cuna y lo tomó entre sus brazos, con un poco de terror a que se le cayese al suelo debido a los constantes movimientos que hacía, en serio le ponía nervioso.

—Ya, Nero... cállate—ordenó. Sin embargo, el bebé aumentó su llanto. ¿Había olvidado que era un bebé?—Por favor... cállate... ¿qué demonios tienes? ¿hambre?—recordó el tema de la lactancia, asi que de momento tenía que servile la leche materna en un biberón. Miró a su alrededor intentando ubicar el dicho objeto por si era la solución y ésto apaciguase el hambre y el llanto de Nero, pero no había rastro de él.—Demonios...

El bebé seguía llorando. El hombre sentía que sus tímpanos estallarían en cualquier minuto. El único pensamiento que tenía en mente era: ''_El dichoso biberón_''.

—Vamos, vamos Nero...—susurró intentando tranquilizar con un tono paternal al bebé, sin obtener resultado. Mientras hacía ésto, rebuscaba por armarios y cajones. Abrió el microondas por impulso, y ahí estaba totalmente lleno, como siempre, aun que no se le había ocurrido buscar ahí. Es más, era la primera vez que ella lo guardaba en el microondas.—¡Ahí está!—exclamó. Con eficacia, sujetó al pequeño con un brazo y con el otro libre encendió el dicho electrodoméstico. Solo pasaron 2 minutos para que la leche estuviera tibia, perfecta y adaptada para la boca del niño.

Sacó el biberón y se apoyó contra la pared, ofreciéndole la boquilla para que sorbiera de ella. El bebé, quien no había parado de lloriquear todo ese rato, rechazó la leche aumentando el tono.

—Tsk...—Len rodó los ojos y dejó el biberón en la mesa bruscamente.—Venga campeón, ¿se puede saber que te pasa?

El timbre sonó y ésto no hizo más que aumentar el insoportable llanto del niño que yacía entre los brazos de su padre. Len bufó desesperado y se dirigió a la puerta intentnado bloquear un ataque de nervios. Nada más abrir la puerta, el rostro de su amigo peli azul apareció sonriente.

—¡Hey Lenny!—exclamó Kaito, internándose estratégicamente dentro antes de que su amigo le cerrara la puerta en las narices, como solía hacer en sus peores momentos. Y cabía destacar que lo primero que vio cuando abrieron la puerta fue el rostro amargado y enfadado del rubio.

—¡No me digas Lenny!—reclamó entre los lloriqueos de Nero que apenas dejaba que sus palabras fueran audibles. Tiempo atrás no le molestaba tanto que le llamaran Lenny, era un apodo cariñoso, al fin y al cabo. Pero con el paso de los años, unicamente Rin le decía así, a pesar de considerarse un adulto, le gustaba despertarse con la rubia entre sus brazos, sin ropas y susurrándole el ''Lenny'' cariñosamente. —Ya tengo 25 años para apodos estúpidos—le recordó, como más de una vez había hecho. No obstante, no recordaba haberlo hecho Rin.

—¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Papá en aprietos!—bromeó Kaito con su índice señalando a Nero.

—¡Cállate y ayúdame!—cerró la puerta de un portazo. Demonios... ¿en qué estaría pensando cuando aceptó cuidar él solo del pequeño? Quizá si se hubiese negado ella se habría quedado en casa empleando alguna excusa con su jefe. Pero nunca se imaginó que Nero fuese tan potente por las mañanas. Pues claro, Rin acostumbraba a levantarse temprano—cuando estaba de baja—para atender al bebé y evitar quejas por parte del niño posteriormente. Y ésta mañana no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo. El potente llanto del pequeño lo despertaba por las noñes la mayoría de las veces y se turnaban en ir a atenderlo, sin embargo, siempre contaba con la ayuda de la rubia. Tengamos en cuenta, que desde que empezó a trabajar con tanto ''empeño y dedicación'', Meiko o Luka se ofrecían para ayudarle. Y desgraciadamente, éstas dos no estaban disponibles ese día... ¿cómo podían las mujeres aguantar a un niño tan quejica en su panza por 9 meses?

—Ya va, ya va...—el hombre buscó alrededor de su entorno algo que sirviese para callar al bebé. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando su vista tropezó con un xilófono de colores. Se acercó y lo cogió. Era pequeño por lo que no pesaba nada. Comenzó a tocar ordenadamente el instrumento.

El bebé calló su llanto poco a poco y miró al individuo de bufanda azul. Una sonrisa infantil y tierna se dibujó sobre los pequeños labios del niño y comenzó a reír. Len observó a su hijo unos instantes y luego a Kaito, quien había terminado de tocar.

—¡Lo conseguí!—exclamó el peli azul orgulloso.

—Lo... conseguiste—Len no dejaba de ver a su compañero extrañado. ¿Con unas breves notas y había logrado callar a Nero?

Kaito tomó de los brazos de Len a Nero y lo alzó varias veces sin dejar de sonreírle.

—¡Hola caracola!—bromeó.

El niño soltó unas carcajadas más, como de alguna manera entendiendo lo que el peli azul le decía.

Len frunció el ceño un poco celoso de la rápida conexión entre ambos y se lo arrebató.

—¡Oye, que me lo confundes!—le regañó.

—¿Confundir? ¿de qué hablas, Len?—preguntó.

—Su padre soy YO, que quede claro. Si pasas tanto tiempo con él pensará que TÚ eres su padre...—le dio un abrazo posesivo pero leve al niño.

Kaito aguantó una risa. ¿Esos eran celos?

—¿Cómo va a pensar eso? ¡si apenas tiene 6 meses!—exclamó dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

El rubio bufó.—Como sea...—ultimamente estaba de mal humor. ¿Era mucho pedir un momento con su mujer? llevaba tiempo sin tocarla y cada vez que la veía salir de la ducha se tenía que contener para no tirársele encima. Si no fuese porque le regañaba caudno entraba con ella a bañarse, el problema no sería tan grande. Kaito examinó al joven pade de arriba a abajo. De un momento a otro, ambos habían salido al porche de la entrada para sentarse en una banca que tenían allí. Silencio. Cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos. Len mantenía los ojos clavados en el suelo, y Kaito lo observaba intentando descifrar ese ceño fruncido. Y de pronto, soltó algo.

—¿Y qué tal con Rin? ¿le dáis mucho al dale que te pego? has tenido que disfrutar bastante, con el embarazo el cuerpo femenino tiene cambios...—comentó entusiasta.

Len volteó la cabeza para mirarle con una ceja alzada.—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Fácil—irguió el dedo índice.—a mi hermana Kaiko le pasó igual, y como casi siempre la tenía que ayudar, me informé un poco antes para ''prevenir'' errores...

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del rubio al imaginarse los distinto errores que podía haber cometido el peli azul.—... E-entiendo—tosió para aclararse la garganta.

—¿Entonces? ¿habéis fornicado como conejos en celo?—preguntó su amigo.

Len oscureció la mirada.

—Kaito, el día en que mi hijo diga eso, eres hombre muerto.

—¡Oh vamos hombre! él crecerá y copulará con distintas mujeres. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? además, algún día llegará ese momento incómodo en el que Nero se acerque a ti y te pregunte de donde vienen los bebés.

¿Y a qué venía ese interés por el futuro? Len miró a Kaito buscando la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero sólo veía entusiasmo y una pizca de picardía.

—Oye, eso ya llegará en su momento. Hay tiempo para pensarlo, Kaito—le aclaró, con razón aun faltaba bastante para que Nero asistiera a la guardería, ¿por qué tantas prisas?

—Si quieres te puedo ayudar—sonrió ampliamente.—Sobretodo hay que ser cuidadoso con el vocabulario—tosió brevemente.—''Hijo, cuando un papá y una mamá están en una fiesta y han consumido bebidas alcohólicas... se van a un cuarto oscuro y ahí... ¡El papá la coge contra la pared y le da duro, fuera y dentro, fuera y dentro, fuera y dentro, fuera y dentro...! y la mamá se queda preñada''—la cara de Len no tenía precio.—O bueno, también tenemos una versión más suave, pero vamos, esa es la más común... solo le tienes que decir... ''Cuando un papá y una mamá se aman... ¡El papá la coge fuertemente contra la pared y le da...!''—La expresión de Kaito volvió a suavizarse, pues mientras explicaba los momentos de ''acción'' la mantenía algo brusca.

La mandíbulo de Len estaba a dos palmos de tocar el suelo. ¿Cómo podía ser su amigo tan estúpido y pervertido? un tic en su cejo alertó a Kaito.

—¿Qué?—se encogió de hombros.—¡Bueno, hay más explicaciones...!

**—**¡No, cállate por favor!—exclamó horrizado. ¡Al final acabaría traumándolo!

Kaito rió por lo bajo y se acomodó. Hubo un lapso de silencio entre los dos, donode ninguno decía nada y se limitaban a mirar el alrededor. Hacía un bonito día, los rayos del sol contrastaban con el césped verde y los árboles. El cielo estaba despejado y hacía calor, pero al estar ubicados en el porche, estaban a la sombra asi que había cierta frescura agradable. Kaito rodó los ojos hasta el rubio.

—Y... hablando de esto... ¿Cómo son?

—¿Uh?—Len lo miró desinteresadamente.

—Ya sabes... su pechos... antes aparentaba tener un cuerpo de loli...—susurró.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un puño se estampó contra la cara de Kaito, tirándolo fuera de su asiento. Éste soltó una quejido de dolor.

—¿¡Por qué?!—se exaltó sobándose la zona afectada de la cara.

El rubio apretó la mandíbulo. Estaba muy enojado.—¿¡QUÉ POR QUÉ?! ¿¡cómo puedes preguntarlo ahora!?

—¡P-pero si solo te pregunté como eran sus pechos!

Esta vez fue una pierna que pateó las partes viriles de Kaito, quien se encogió de un terrible dolor colocando las anos ahí. Dos lagrimones sobresalían de los ojos del hombre al levantar la vista y encontrarse con un enojadísimo Len.

—¡Maldito pervertido!—gritó, incrédulo de que éste insistiese con esa pregunta.

—¡E-espera! ¿e-es por lo de loli? ¡N-no te preocupes! ¡si e-estaba muy bien, a-apuesto a que muchos hombres la desearían en su cama!... de hecho... yo alguna vez me eh tocado...—confesó, con aire de pensativo.

Los ojos de Len casi se salían de sus cuencas, a esas alturas, Kaito estaba muerto, era definitivo. —Con cuidado de que Nero no se cayera, cogió el bate que la pareja guardaba en la entrada en caso de robo o intrusión —anteriormente le pertenecía a la tsundere de Rin— y antes de hacer lo que tenía propuesto, habló.—Ella-es-mía—fdijo con una voz ronca y dura, recordándole lo que era ''suyo'' y que límites poner. Sin dejarle decir nada al respecto, golpeó brutalmente a Kaito en sus partes bajas.

* * *

Rin estaba examinando la radiografía de la pata de un perro. Ésta demostrba que había una fractura en ella, pero con uno o dos meses, estaría solucionado. Antes de comentarle a la dueña del canino el diagnóstico, un terrible grito hizo eco cerca de la consulta. Se sobresaltó un poco, y notó que la mujer que la acompañaba ahí también lo había sentido con claridad. Y, estaba consciente, de que toda la ciudad lo había oído.

* * *

Len estaba mirando la televisión en la sala, totalmente a oscuras. Hacía unas horas que acostó a Nero, y estaba esperando a Rin. De vez en cuando ojeaba el reloj de muñeca, con todos los sentidos alerta para escuchar el cierre de la puerta ceder. Hoy le había dado una paliza a Kaito por todas esas idioteces que decía, no obstante, gracias a eso, tenía decidido que hoy la reclamaría, sí o sí. Estaban casados, tenía el derecho de tocarla, ¿no?

Justo ahí, la puerta de la entrada se abrió, pero no hacía falta saber quien era.

—Ya estoy en casa—Rin exhaló con cansancio por la dura jornada que tuvo que trabajar hoy. Sobretodo por el problemático gato que se había zafado de ella cuando le tenía que poner una vacuna y corrió por todo la consulta.

Len saltó de la butaca y automáticamente la abrazó. Ella no tuvo tiempo de corresponder, además, tenía un sueño muy pesado.

—¿L-Len? ¿qué pasa?—preguntó, palpando la espalda del rubio.

—Quiero jugar, Rin... me tienes muy abandonado.

Esas palabras fueron suficiente para que frunciera levemente el ceño. Sinceramente, quería ''jugar'' también, pero su cuerpo estaba agotado, igual que ella mentalmente. Intento zafarse del abrazo, pero sus intentos fueron en vano.

—Len... ahora no, estoy cansada—bostezó y consiguió apartarlo.—otra vez será...

Subió las escaleras sin hacer ruido y quitándose los molestos tacones que mataban sus pies. Len solo observó como se iba, seguramente a ver a Nero y comprobar que estaba bien. La siguió desviando el rubo hasta la habitación de ambos, para esperarla sobre la cama. No, no se iba a rendir. Se deshizo de su camisa, sabía la pequeña debilidad que sentía Rin cuando lo veía de esa forma... No estaba haciendo nada malo, ¿verdad? después de todo era su mujer, y tenía derecho a disfrutar ''los placeres de la carne'' con ella. Solo pasaron unos minutos hasta que la puerta del dormitorio cedió y de ella pasó la rubia, que inmediatamente empezó a desvestirse. Ya había cenado comida rápida en la consulta, asi que no tenía hambre.

Pero sintió un aliento cálido sobre su nuca que erizó los vellos de esa zona y repentinamente fue estrechada contra el pecho desnudo de Len. El rubio había hundido su cabeza entre el cuello y los cabellos de Rin, aspirando el aroma que provenía de ella. Aquella fragancia a vainilla no quería abandonarla nunca.

—Hola—saludó de forma lenta y suave.

Rió levemente por ese gesto cariñoso.—Hola—respondió, acentuando lo dulcemente. Se separó ligeramente y cubrió la boca de Len con la suya. Se movían lentamente una sobre otra, con las lenguas entre lazadas en la cavidad bucal del otro. Rin inició unas caricias en el cabello de su compañero. Más cuando él había comenzado a desabrocharse el cinturón del pantalón, Rin se retractó.

—Len—suspiró.—Creéme que tengo las mismas o más ganas que tú de hacerlo, pero estoy agotada—le dirigió una mirada que recamaba un poco de compasión por su parte.—¿Lo entiendes?

No, no lo entendía. Después de todo él no había parido a su hijo.

Len asintió resignado y se tiró hacia atrás de mala manera, con el ceño fruncido. La rubia notó eso de inmediato y se inclinó hacia él, revolviendo el flequillo que cubría con rebeldía la frente del hombre.

—No te pongas así—esbozó una sonrisa.—En un ratito quizá esté mejor, ¿te parece?

Él se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza nuevamente. No podía contradecir a su mujer cuando ésta estaba tan agotada. Hubo una ocasión que la hizo llorar por la simple razón de que la obligaba a ponerse el pijama para dormir más cómoda y pese al agotamiento físico, no podía hacerlo. Estúpido Jefe explotador...

Sintió el cuerpo de Rin acurrucarse contra él, intentando caer en los brazos de morfeo. Alcanzó a jugar con algunos de los mechones rubios que tenía cerca dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios. Era tan perfecta. Aun le costaba asimilar que tenía una ''familia''. Una mujer y un hijo, ¿qué más podía pedir? antes solo era un hombre que utilizaba a las mujeres como una satisfacción sexual y además tenía un carácter fuerte. No obstante, cuando cierto ángel rubio apareció en su vida, su temperamento con ella empezó a cambiar. Poco a poco empezó a cerrar los ojos, hasta sumergirse en una profunda oscuridad que lo envolvió calidamente.

* * *

El bulto entre sus brazos empezaba a moverse. Len abrió los ojos lentamente, volviéndolos a cerrar fuertemente por la luz de la lamparilla que se habían dejado encendida antes de caer dormirdos. No se había dado cuenta hasta el momento que cerró los ojos, del tremendo sueño que cargaba encima. Una mano recorría picaramente el interior de su pantalón. Abrió los ojos rapidamente.

—¿¡Rin!?—exclamó. Visualizó a su mujer con el rostro teñido de rojo y toquetándole. Sobretodo en el tirando de su sujetador, el cual se deslizaba peligrosamente sobre su brazo. ¿A qué venía tan bipolar actitud?

—L-Len... te necesito...—la rubia apretó varias veces sus piernas, ejerciendo presión con la mano en ''ese'' punto masculino de Len. Él apretó la mandíbula, pero desagraciadamente había perdido el brillo pícaro en sus ojos y solo quería dormir. Si quería hacerlo ahora, ¿quién le diría que al día siguiente no? y es que, había dedicado buena parte de su tiempo en dormir a Nero.

—Ahora no, Rin—lo hacía, en serio, hacía todo lo posible por controlarse y no arrancarle la ropa para hacerle el amor en ese instante.

Rin humedeció sus labios.—Sé que lo deseas como yo—efectivamente, el deseo estaba plasmado en los orbes zafiro de su mujer.

Len apartó la mano de la rubia de aquella zona algo brusco.—Ahora ya no, Rin—se cruzó de brazos, incorporándose para sentarse.—Perdiste tu oportunidad cuando te la ofrecí, querida—sonrió ladinamente, de manera burlona y victoriosa.

Ella soltó un gemido de desaprobación.—¡P-pero... ahora sí quiero! ¡tienes razón, hace dos semanas que no lo hacemos!—se subió en él y comenzó a frotarse repetidamente sobre el sexo del rubio.—Vamos, vamos... hazme otro bebé.

¿Otro? ¿no tenía bastante con Nero? ¡por dios, si cuando lloraba parecía el llanto de tres bebés!

—Rin, no digas tonterías... duérmete y ya, ¿no estabas tan cansada?—dijo. En cualquier momento destrozaría su mandíbula por hacer tanta presión allí. La manera que tenía que controlarse era bestial. Aquellos frotes le incitaban a adentrarse en ella. Maldita sea.

—¡L-Lenny!—gimió otra vez.

El aludido desvió la mirada ignorando los frotamientos que empezaron a detenerse. La rubia se bajó y se tendió sobre la cama, en silencio. Al parecer, la tortura había llegado a su fin, se decía. Len se disponía a estirarse sobre el cuerpo de su mujer para apagar la luz de la lamparilla. Pero lo vió a simple vista, sencillamente le secó la garganta.

Las piernas níveas de la rubia estaban abiertas, el delgado camisón estaba suvido sobre el muslo y tenía a la vista el sexo de la rubia. Cabía destacar que la ropa interior de Rin estaban en sus tobillos, al parecer las había bajado. No sabía decir si estaba finjiendo o no, pero respiraba lentamente y tenía los ojos cerrados, en paz.

Pero el autocontrol desapareció en el momento que vio ese bello templo para él invitarle a entrar.

—¡Al diablo!—desesperadamente, y con el ritmo cardíaco disparado, desabrochó el cinturón y se bajó los pantalones. Se disponía a introducir dos dedos en la ´humeda cavidad de su mujer, pero al rozarlos recibió una reacción que no se esperó.

—¡Baka! ¿¡Cómo te puedes aprovechar mientras estoy dormida?!—estalló.

Len retrocedió un poco. ¿Había oído bien? ¿aprovecharse? ¡ella se había servido en plato y bandeja!

—¡Pero si tú...!

—¡Al sofá!—los ojos de Rin brillaban de furia contenida señalando la puerta.—¡Ahora!

—¿Qué? ¡espera! ¡tú te...!—recibió un empujón que lo tiró de la cama.

—¡FUERA!

Aquel caso de bipolaridad era único. Es decir, ¡de un momento a otro cambiaba de decisión! antes de salir del dormitorio, examinó el rostro enrojecido de la rubia. Sonrío entre dientes, sin embargo, ella notó ésto y le lanzó un zapato a la cabeza, que falló golpeando la puerta. Eso fue lo suficiente para provocar que Nero despertara y empezara a llorar potentemente. ¡Solía sabía llorar así por las noches, que casualidad!

—¡BRUTA!—le gritó, frunciendo el ceño abriendo la puerta dispuesto a salir e intentando subirse los pantalones. Los oídos le estallarían entre el llanto de su hijo y los gritos de su mujer.

—¡De paso tráeme arroz!—hizo un puchero infantil sin dejar de mirarle intensamente.

—¿Qué? ¿ahora?—miró el reloj digital que logró localizar en la mesita de noche.—¿a las dos de la madrugada?

—¡Sí, sí! ¡rápido!

Otro zapato fue lanzado contra el joven, que lo evitó rapidamente saliendo del cuarto. Con una cara amargada, decidió ir primero a la habitación de su hijo para antenderle. Normal, su made estaba de una actitud extraña. ¿Como podía pasar de una serenidad absoluta a una furia incontrolable?

No había nada mejor que la familia. No podía quejarse aún. Ya tendría la oportunidad en el futuro, cuando se enterara de que vendrían trillizos.

* * *

_¿Corto, rápido, repentino? ok xD tenía la idea de extenderlo más, pero no tengo más ideas .w. además, solo faltan 2 semanas! en realidad el día 18 terminan las clases normales, ais que pido paciencia para ese día, y prometo subir el próximo capítulo de ''Mi vecino favorito'' x3 de hecho, ya eh comenzado a escribirlo._

_Perdonadme la cacografía y la ortografía._

_¿Y mis comentarios? que simplemente no puedo creer que yo haya escrito lo que Kaito decía... (?) bueno, hasta solo nada más (?). Tengo un oneshot a medias, que tenía pensado subir hace mucho, y que tengo que terminar. Se titula ''Pautas para confesarte'' -w- bien, también tengo pensando subir otro pero éste sería sobe CCS, bsado en una película que vi. También aprovecho para informar, —lo haré también cuando actualice el otro fic de ''Mi vecino favorito''— no tendrá muuuchos capítulos, bueno, eso espero, pero intentaré emplear bien las situaciones y ect... é_e de ahí nos vemos. Besos, chau!_

_Exijo reviews ;A;_


End file.
